Natsu
by mmmochi
Summary: [Torishishi] One hot summer day after practice, all Atobe wants is to change and go home, but the Dirty pair is busy listening in on what the Silver Pair is doing in the clubroom...


YAY. i finally got around to writing another fic... 8D once again it's fluffy... (Can't bring myself to write anything cept fluffy stuff... >)

Disclaimer: characters not mine ;;

* * *

Atobe was not pleased with the infernally hot weather. One: it was making him much more liable to bite one's head off, and two: it was ruining his usually perfect hair. For those two reasons, Atobe nearly exploded in anger when Oshitari and Gakuto forbid him from changing and going home in his nice, air-conditioned limousine.

"For what inane reason are you preventing ore-sama from changing out of these sweaty clothes and going home?! Everyone except you two have left, and ore-sama is the only one who hasn't changed!"

The doubles team hurriedly shushed him, and then Gakuto gleefully put his ear to the door again.

"Maa, Atobe, Ohtori and Shishido are still in there, and if you went in, you'd be walking into the middle of something…you'd rather not walk in on," Hyoutei's tensai assured Atobe.

"What in the world are you babbling about?! Ore-sama does not--!"

The doubles pair ignored his ranting and listened intently to what was happening in the clubroom.

-------

"It's so hot…"

"Mou, Shishido-san! Then stop clinging onto me… you're making it hotter…"

"Nnng, Choutarou…"

-rustling noises, then Choutarou squeaked-

"Shishido-san! What are you…nnn, that's good…"

"_Deshou_-? I knew you'd like it…"

"Mmmnn…"

-------

Gakuto and Oshitari grinned mischievously at each other outside. Atobe was not amused.

"Ore-sama wants to change and go home NOW." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Oshitari is about to turn around to calm Atobe down, but Gakuto stops him, motioning at the door, "Yuushi!"

And thus, Atobe is ignored…again.

-------

"Mmmm, Shishido-san… I have to repay you for that…"

-rustling and clattering noises-

"Wah! Choutarou! Don't…! Mmnn…so good…"

-muffled voices, rustling-

"_Ite_! That hurt…"

"You don't have to be so forceful Choutarou…"

-------

Atobe had reached his wit's end.

"Oshitari, Gakuto, out of the way. NOW."

Oshitari and Gakuto attempted to hold Atobe back, but after a few seconds of scuffling, Atobe managed to break free.

"Atobe! Don't…!"

Atobe ignored their pleas and slammed the door open in his irritation.

Choutarou and Shishido jumped in surprise at the sudden and violent entry. Shishido recovered from the shock first, "Oh, it's just you Atobe… Want a cookie? Choutarou made them. They're crazy good!"

"Cookies?!" Oshitari and Gakuto burst in behind Atobe and were quite disappointed in the ordinary scene inside.

Shishido and Choutarou were sitting facing each other on one of the benches. Shishido was holding a half frozen water bottle and between them there was a small pile of cookies on a napkin. Choutarou had cookies in either hand, and after recovering from the surprise, offered cookies to the three who had just entered.

"Eat some! Choutarou was force feeding me them, so I bopped him on the head with my water bottle to stop him…"

"Ehhh?! Shishido-san, you make it seem so violent! You wouldn't take any, and I just wanted to repay you for letting me have some of your ice water…"

Oshitari and Gakuto sighed in disappointment, "We got excited for nothing…"

Shishido looked at them strangely, munching on a cookie, "Ahh? Is there something wrong with Choutarou's cookies? I think they're good…"

"Thank you for the offer," Atobe cut him off, "But ore-sama wishes to change and go home quickly. Ore-sama is already late for some appointments."

With that, Atobe strode off to his locker. Gakuto ate one of Choutarou's cookies, grumbled something unintelligibly, and walked off with Oshitari.

Shishido and Choutarou looked at each other and shrugged. Thus passed another hot summer day at Hyoutei.

* * *

mochi: Review please!! -bribes with Choutarou's cookies-

Choutarou: ...why do you keep bribing people with our food...? o.o;;

Shishido: -- (...) -munches on cookie-


End file.
